Can We Start Again?
by Lovely Launny
Summary: At the end of Episode 5 of Series 1 Lauren asked Mitchell to end her life, to save her? But what if he saved her in a different way, refusing to take her life. Heavy Lauren/Mitchell, Nina/George, Annie/Sykes implied. Rated M for future chapters.


"Where are we even going?" Her voice was filled with worry and concern. How did he think they were going to do this? Hide away from the world that they had just ran from, that she had just killed to see his freedom. She could not help but mentally curse the attire she wore, hate spurred through her body as she watched the three friends ahead of her running. Why did he want to save her so badly? Her eyes glanced over him as he turned and looked towards her, his desire to take her with them was clear.

"I don't know, we'll find somewhere! Come on!" They'll find somewhere; Lauren sighed silently as she continued to run, her mind was thinking over it all. The three of them, they could hide, they would be fine. Nevertheless, if she went with them they would not, she would be their downfall. She was so hungry, the hunger called to her, burnt under her skin that a constant reminder. No matter where they want, she would drag them back into danger, and she couldn't do it. She could not destroy the life of the man she idolized, loved.

"There's no where!" She stated as she finally came to a halt just before the alley. She could feel the wooden stake in her jacket, her hand moved under the fabric as her hands gripped around it. She swallowed hard, her eyes watched as he turned to look towards her. He seemed to be getting annoyed, frustrated. Couldn't he see the danger? He made her; he made her into what she was. Could he not see the woman he thought she was, was fading? Her eyes closed tightly as she waited for him to respond, the sound of his voice snapping her attention back to him; "Ugh it's fine! Really! We can hide!"

"But you can't hide from me though!" It was the truth. Lauren knew this, she knew that he couldn't hide from her; none of them could if she went with them. She watched as he turned and looked towards her with confusion and frustration, she was sure she could hear him cursing under his breath. But that was the thing that was the thing that hurt the most; He wanted her to remain, he wanted her go to with him and she didn't know why. Her mouth felt dry, her undead heart ached and yearned for hidden thoughts to be true.

"What are you talking about! You can't go back!" He stated, rather annoyed as he moved towards her. She never looked away, moving slightly closer towards him. His friends were calling to him to hurry up, knowing too well of the dangers if they reminded there. But Lauren didn't notice, she needed this. She needed him to do this, it was his duty to her. If he done it then it showed that he cared, he cared all the time. Her lips parted as she pulled the stake from out of her jacket, holding it front of her. His brown eyes widened with the realization of what she was doing. "You brought me into this world…"

He stepped back a little, shaking his head. His voice echoed with fear and unhappiness; "Wait, wait." There was no time to wait and think this over, Lauren knew exactly what needed to be done. Her steps took her close to him, keeping the stake firmly in her hands as she was closing the gap between them. The closer she got the more she noticed he tried to step away, her eyes pleaded with him to understand and to just do the deed! She could feel her throat wanting to yell out for him to just do it. "I want you to take me out of it."

"No, no way! Absolutely not!" Why not? Why wouldn't he do this for her? It was her one last wish, the one thing which would have made everything better. He would be alive and safe somewhere with his friends, away from the damage and the hurt. Her pace quickened as she moved closer towards him, her voice slightly breaking as she pleaded for him to do it. The wind brushed against her skin, her body craved release from this unnatural world it had been stuck within. He wouldn't do it, he continued to back away, vocalizing his lack of desire to do it.

"You saw the people in that room…I go down there!" She reminded him. She wanted him to get angry at her, to do it. If she angered him would he do it? If she angered him enough would he turn his back on his heroic gesture he was making by letting her live, would he actually take that stake and drive it trough her heart without caring. Her eyes searched his voice, it just seemed to be more of a heart breaking reminder to him as he begged for her not to do it.

She moved towards him as he slowly backed towards the alley wall. Her head ducked a little, the desperation was becoming more and more clear to the young former nurse as she looked to the man she had wanted and loved. "Their faces, god sometimes they did not even fight." She could hear George and Annie yelling out to Mitchell to hurry up, oh god she wished he would hurry up and just do it! She wanted to end this, he would be safe without her around. "Why didn't you tell me?" Why? Why didn't she tell him? Did he not know why?

Her voice lowered, there was a softness to her tone as she spoke; "Because you would have stopped me and I liked it too much." His head shook as his eyes never left her's, his body seemed to shrink and become more and more reluctant as she pushed him. "Oh Lauren, please don't make me do it." He had to do it, her hands moved to grab his own as she forced the stake into his hands. Her eyes looked at his face, she needed him to do it and see why she was pushing for him to do it. She could no longer live this life!

"You have to," She started firmly as she pressed her body close to his, holding the stake close to her heart. "The me I use to be, the me who got hay fever. Who was scared her parents would find out she smoked. She's almost gone, soon all that's going to be left is her." Her voice was starting to crack and break as she could feel the tears were starting to form, her eyes searched over his voice as she spoke. Her face was mere inches from his own. She could feel his breath, she could smell his scent. This was the last memory she wanted, that he done something for her.

"Oh Lauren, I can't-." He started before she interrupted. "There isn't time!"

"But you saved us." She saved them at a cost, and she wasn't about to cost them their freedom.

"So save me." She whispered to him. Her eyes never left his, she could feel his hands gripping around her own. He was going to do it, she was sure he was. He understood what she was saying, he understood why she wanted this. Her eyes closed as he took the stake from his hands, her chest rose and fell with an expected breath. She waited for the pain, for the end of this horrible life. The feeling of his forehead against her's was calming, it was the sign of affection she needed. She could feel her eyes stinging with tears, the seconds that past seemed like sheer torture. What was it going to be like to die again? She feared the pain, she feared what she was going to see.

The sound of wood hitting the floor caused her eyes to snap open as her eyes looked towards his own. His lips captured her's as his hands rested upon her cheeks, holding her in place as he showed her his feelings. He didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to lose her. Everything in his kiss was portraying this as he grew more and more desperate, his body was shaking. Her fingers reached up to rest over his own hands, her fingers gently caressing against the skin as her fingers slowly gripped around them. Her lips hungrily returned the kiss, the love and the affection she had poured into it. Her entire body was caving in, breaking down.

"I can't lose you." He whispered to Lauren as he pulled back. Her eyes softened as she looked towards him, tears rolled down her cheeks. He wasn't going to give her that peace, not in the way she wanted it. He wanted to fight for her, to keep her alive and sane. He wanted to help her, guide her along the path that he had taken. Her head bowed forwards as she nodded weakly, her finger tips slowly ran down his arms as she moved closer towards him. He wanted her to stay, he wanted to make it all up to her. She sighed heavily, moulding her body against his as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Come on." He whispered.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders as he guided her down the alleyway towards his friends, her head buried itself into the side of his chest as she sighed, her eyes closed tightly. Was this to be her life? Living for him? She was going to try her hardest to keep strong, like he was helping her she was going to help him, she was going to make him proud.

- Should I continue and do every episode with a slight change?


End file.
